Him
by Tigressjungle101
Summary: The new boy in school is very popular. Some people don't like that. What is this about two new love interest?
1. Attendance

The hustle bustle of the class was the same as any other day. The girls either crowded or shied away from the four elites of the school. If that word, "elite" is appropriate for their individual personalities. Maybe adolescent manwhore clan of immature idiocy would work better. Except for one, even though they were all the same age, he seemed older, mature. Amazing really how he could stand out while doing nothing. No he defiantly not an elite either. He is a pure breed man.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome wake up."

"Don't wanna, go away Nanami"

"Hurry up."

"Fine"

I got up to go to school. It was my first day. Not anyone else's just mine. I had to "transfer" out of my other school. Apparently I was caught "fooling around" with some girl in the nurses office. Now at the time, I sprained my ankle in gym class and my arm was already in a cast. It is possible to be done, but who the hell would be "fooling around" at a time like that! She attacked me I was violated in that bed. Now the scandalize part, I was registered as Higurashi K. No one knew my first name and I only wear boy's uniform. So when that girl almost took my virginity let me just say she kind of freaked out that I couldn't take hers too. That is how I ended up needing to be transfered out. I have this gut feeling that when I walk into the class room I'll have my typical enemies. Now, you're probably wondering why I choose to do these things. Why not make it clear that I'm a girl? Simple because I don't feel like it, so get over it. Besides it's not that I hate skirts I just prefer pants.

"Takahashi"

"Yes"

"Endo"

"Yes"

"Ito"

"Alright class I have news for you, so everyone settle down."

They didn't listen, too many to busy talking and moving across the class giggling and laughing. One of the popular guys stood up he had black shoulder length hair and red crimson eyes. Along with him a young man with a short mohawk of auburn color and blue eyes stood along side him. On's name was Naraku the other Koga.

"Hey guys!" the statement came from Koga, he immediately got the classes attention. The girls wanting to hear his voice, the guys wanting to know what one of their idols had to say.

"Shut the hell up and let Kai talk." Naraku finished for him.

"I appreciate at it, but we have talked about this. Do not use my name when adressing me. Call me sensi like yor suppose to."

"Whatever Kai."

"Right. Anyway, we have a new student today. I'll let him introduce himself. You can come in now." The teacher directed the last sentence towards the door.

Not just a second later did the door slide open and step in a boy. He was small for a boy but kinda tall for a girl. His mushroom styled haircut swept across his left eye the rest stayed to the right of his head. His uniform hng loosely upon his form. The shirt and sweater obviously too long the pants one size too big. He stood on the platform, to the right of the teacher's desk/podium.

"Hi. You can all call me Higurashi-san or and variation of it. I don't want trouble or to be bothered. Oh and that rumor about me the nurse and a coconut, it's some what true. Please take care of me. Thank you."

The sound of his voice almost to girlish to be a boy but you couldn't really tell by how bored and monotone the voice was. The whole class was just crushed with silence as the teacher directed the new student to the seat in the back of the room near the window. Just then the lunch bell rang, and the class went to their usual groups to discuss the new addition to the class. Leaving said person to themseves unpacking his bento and holding his own secret.

"What do you think of the new kid?"

"Didn't know you were interested, dog breath."

"Shut up flea bag, I'm just curious."

"Not interested"

"Oh yeah? Real shocker there Sessh, obviously I didn't expect anything from you."

"I think he's cute."

"That's disturbing. I wish he was a girl, then he'd be knew meat."

"Sango wouldn't like that."

"Sango doesn't like alot of things and yet I still get them done. What's your point?"

"Horrible."

"And when has anything we've done not been?"

"True."

"Idiots."

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha screamed rather loudly as he stared down at hs lunch in horror. There where sausage cut like octopus, kuma bear shaped omelette, and fried tomatoes shaped like hello kitty.

"Oh Inuyasha I never knew. Thiscertainly makes you that much more delectable in my eyes."

"Can it Naraku, you know I would never eat this crap."

"Imbecile." The distant sound came from across the room. It was a low unfamiliar voice that spoke the insult.

"Who said that?"

"..."

"Don't be a coward. whoever said it be man enough to step forward." The entire class was still. Then the sound of a chair sliding across the floor alarmed the class to look in the back right corner of the room. Directly across from the group of friends, it was the new kid.

"Well, I'm up."

"What the hell's your problem? Last time I checked no one was talking to you." Inuyasha stepped up and went half way across the room. His shoulders back chest puffed up waiting for the new kid to back down.

"Really? Cause last time I checked I didn't need to talk to someone else to make a comment. Especially from someone who doen't control the words out of my outh." Kagome met up with Inuyasha face to face. Shoulders slump, chest not puffed up, smirk on her face, gently chuckling at this doggies litte act. Speaking of dog, Inuyasha noticed Higurashi's eye travel up to his triangular ears atop his head.

"Tch. Freak."

"Whatever toilet licker."

Just before Inuyasha could retort a girl with a side ponytail full of curls came sprinting into the classroom and skidding to a stop in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you have my lunch?"

"Yeah take that shit out of here and give me my lunch."

"Hey don't talk to me like that."

"Just get out of here Rin."

"Hey what's going on here?" Finally noticing the suspenseful quiet of the class and the boy standing next to her she turns and has a look at him.

"Wow." That was all she could say after looking into his steel grey eyes and that she wanted to take a nap in his hair forever. Just as the decision was made said boy turned to lok her in the eye as well.

"Don't stare too long, I heard it's over whelming."

_oh got his voice is just as anglelic as I thought._

"Rin stop drooling over this guy and go back to class." Apparently she didn't hear Inuyasha and just kept staring at the perfect guy infront of her. Inuyasha wa about to yell at her again when Higurashi lowered his lips to her ear and whispered something in them, then he raised them to the side of her mouth and gave her a peck.

"Okay." Rin sighed with content and skipped over to her lunch leaving Inuyasha's behind and merrily skipped her way out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that? No, never mind don't answer that. I'm out of here." Inuyasha went to pick up his lunch and head out the door but not before saying," I'm heading to the roof. You guys coming?"

"Yeah right behind you." Koga stood up as well as everyone else in the group to head out. On there way they all made it a habit to walk by Kagome. Either ignoring or giving side glances to her, only person to make a move was Koga. He gave a swit punch to the guts which Kagome barely missed to block, yet was still sent to her knees.

"Next time just keep your mouth shut."

"Oh joy." commented kagome once she regained her strength to stand. _Another fun year for you Kagome. Just hope I can take it this year, I really like the uniforms here. _


	2. Agreement

A week of school has gone by and I've officialy "stolen" all the popularity from puppy ears and his group of dill bags. Every girl in every grade has made me the object of their fantasies, unfortunately. So now I spend more time in secluded hallways then in class. I feel all the stares from other guys in school. The hate burn like the intensity of a thousand white hot suns.

I was looking over my homework...well more like I was doing my homework for next class when this girl walked in. Strangely she seem very timid yet determined. I began to ignore her and made my mind focus back on my homework but, I couldn't. It was kind of weird that I felt drawn to her. She reminded me of a cat, when they are scared they become dangerous and she looked little scared right now. I looked back towards the door where I last saw her. This time she wasn't alone one of those dill bags was standing next to her, I think his name was Miroku. I could just barely make out their conversation.

"Sango dear, how are you? I told you if you wish to see me to text me first." Miroku tried to guide Sango out the door but she refused to move. "Sango?"

"I didn't come here for you, Miroku. I came here for Higurashi-san." This caught Kagome's attention. This girl was here for her, well him.

"What?"

"Higurashi-san?" This time the name was said loud enough to travel across the room. "May I speak to you for a moment." Sango's eyes traveled to Miroku, looking him up and down then back to Kagome. "Alone?"

"Sure." It was the only thing Kagome could think of to say. Shegot out of her seat to walk across the room to follow Sango. They went down the hall and around the corner before she came to a stop.

Sango sighed, "I don't know how to say this."

"Take your time."

Sango looked up from her feet to stare Kagome in her eyes. "Will you go out with me? I like you a lot. And I want to go out with you."

Kagome's nervousness disputed, it was in her eyes. Seeing that flicker of an emotion slightly pissed her off. There were plently of other things that could have been done than to stand here and be insulted like this. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I-"

"Yes you are. Listen, I don't have time for this if you are not going to tell me the real reason you've brought me out here then I leaving." Kagome made a move to turn and leave but Sango's sudden cry rang out with truth.

"I need your help!"

"With what?"

"He thinks I don't know that he is just using me. That I'm his body guard. I love him so much to the point that I hate him. Please, help me get his attention." Kagome looked at the girl in thought. She felt sorry for her, to have unrequited love. It looked like it was a bad feeling. But what did she expect, from one of those guys and especially one that's known to be the biggest pervet of them all. Ridiculous! Still she is a girl, that means an instant soft spot from her. _Damn, I'm way to kind._

"You're on the right track."

"What do you mean?" Sango wondered just what the new student was talking about.

"You're hitting him where it hurts." Kagome then directed her hands towards her head and pointed. "His ego."

"Thank you so much. I'll do anything if you can help me."

"Really, anything?" Sango blushed and hid her face away from sight.

"Oh, so confident a second ago? Calm down, I'm only teasing. However, I have rules, well rule. No matter what I do, when I do it, or how I do it, you can never and I repeat never hit me."

"Well what are going to do that I would want to hit you?" Sango spoke rather confidently which shocked Kagome at the sudden change in voice and stature. Out of the corner of Kagome's eye she saw a movement. This figure happen to have on the same clothing as Kagome had on and there were several of them.

A clever smirk erupted on Kagome's face. Which Sango took as perverted when kagome stared into her eyes. she took a step back, kagome a step forward. This process contined until Kagome had Sango against the wall with one arm blocking her way back to class. Kagome then leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon Sango's. Kagome slid her tongue against Sango's lips asking for entrance which was readily granted. Sango easily gave control to Kagome, while never backing down herself. Letting the pleasure rapture her entire body in a euphoric high.

**BAM!**

A loud sound of something hitting the wall stop the two passionate activity dead in it's tracks. Kagome removed her lips from Sango's to look towards the corner they had turned. There stood Koga, Inuyasha, Naraku, and finally Miroku. A hurt expression on his face, evidence of hi punchig the wall from the shedding paint and still clenched fist. Sango to scared to look just hid her face and blush behind Kagome's arm.

In bored, monotone voice so familiar to those present now asked, "Is there a problem? Or do you enjoy randomly punching walls like cave men. Sorry, cave men are more intelligent. You're in a category of stupid all by yourselves."

Sango hid herself further, into Kagome's arm. Kagome then took Sang's hand went to walk around the group of boys. She stopped just for split second. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Koga. The memory of the first day flashed in the back of her mind.

"Oh, Koga I heard your fond of this one girl. What's the name...Ayame?"

"What of it?" asked Koga threateningly.

"Not much of it. Just let you knew next time you see her, let her I said last week was fun. Oh and yesterday was so very good." Kagome then walked away with a satisfied smirk Seeing Koga just about to burst left a feeling that almost made it seem like her bruised stomach healed instantly.

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

"Higurashi-san?"

"What did i tell you?"

"...Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with this problem? I don't know exactly how to translate this."

"Would you like me to just help you on the entirety of the work so you don't have to keep asking?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

For the last twoo weeks Kagome and Sango have been eating, walking, and studying together. Right now they are in the library, for study hall. The pair had already been asked to leave for "inappropriate actions during official class time." Pssh, clas time my ass. These "inapprpriate actions" or waht normal people call kissing was because those douches walked in and made eyes with said pair. Of course, Kagome was the one to suggest and enforce these actions. However, Sango didn't complain. Said boys well boy(Miroku) did. It only got more complicated when Ayame instead of heading staight for Koga, went to Kagome then left ignoring Koga altogrther.

Kagome being the one who sent all four boys down a peg on the schools testing rank and claimed number one didn't need to study. So she sat and draw while occasionally helping Sango with she work. Kagome saw, she didn't have to look over to see Sango staring at her. _It happens all the time._

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't fall for me."Sango almost seemed shocked She thought she hid it so well. Only looking when he's busy.

"How could you tell?"

"I've seen the look before, besides the eyes never lie." Kagome took a deep breath. "I want to tell you my secret, but I can't right now, Come to my house after school. I'll show you there."

"Okay."

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

"Oh my god I hate you. Do you know how many years I've dieted to get this body. Now I want yours, aftering seeing how much you eat I want to slap you."

"You shouldn't want to hurt your new best friend."

Kagome had already revealed her secret to Sango when she came to her house. To put it exactly, Kagome answered the door dress in her regular girl clothes. Embarrassingly enough, sang didn't believe that was her until Kagome kissed her. Now they sat in Kagome's room talking about all the things that's happen to kagome and how she has kept her facade up.

Sango found out alot about Kagome. She has a younger sister, by one year. She's a sadomasochism, she liked trying to break the will of strong guys but not actually breaking it because she still liked the sense of danger a stronger guy presented. Sango thought she'd be a great catch for Naraku. Kagome also had older brothers and one of them was the inspiration for Kagome's boy side. He also is the one to give her the name Ren. It seemed when Kagome was little she liked to pretend she was a gutiar player in a big band that for some reason loved the number nine. They decided every chance they got to hang outside of school. They made plans to go to the carnival that planned to open tomorrow. It was the start of a very weird but fun friendship.


End file.
